


rainfall.

by chaoticdeadshot



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdeadshot/pseuds/chaoticdeadshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine, really, there’s nothing wrong. I’m being stupid- don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not fine,” he says gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainfall.

“I’m fine, really, there’s nothing wrong. I’m being stupid- don’t worry about it.”

“No, you’re not fine,” he says gently. He shuffles forward and raises his arms, opening them to her. A second of hesitation, two, before she steps into them and wraps her arms around him tightly as she hides her face in the crook of his neck. He’s warm and firm, but soft, inviting as he hugs her in return, a real hug that holds her close to him. So gentle, so safe- she’s never had anyone to open up to, to just talk to about anything, everything. This is a new thing to her, delicate and rare. She doesn’t want to ruin it, doesn’t want to be needy and push him away, but if he’s offering to be here, to deal with her right now, well, she’ll take what she can get.

He can feel her shaking, ever so slightly, and ever so slightly he tightens his arms around her. “It’s okay,” he says. “It’s okay, I got you, you’re okay.” He whispers it as he nuzzles his nose in her head and gently lays kisses on her forehead. He knows she’s not used to this, that she usually hides her feelings, but he wants her to feel safe with him, to be real with him, because she’s his, and he’s hers, and they both deserve this. She doesn’t say anything in return, doesn’t make a noise or move from her position, but he feels his neck become damp with tears, and he’s sad that she’s upset, but he’s so happy, and relieved, that she’s opening up to him.

They stand there in the darkening apartment, slightly swaying together, until he slowly unfolds himself from their embrace, grasps her wrist, and tugs her into his bedroom. Their footprints are muted by the carpet as they walk into the dark room; he leads her to the beed, shuffling the rumpled covers to the side before setting the two of them down and bringing the blankets back up to their shoulders. She slips off her flats while he kicks off his dress shoes, letting them fall to the floor; he unzips her skirt while she unbuttons his shirt, and they take off each others’ business attire until they’re only left in their underwear. She shifts, moving so that they’re chest to chest, and tucks her head under his chin and closes her eyes. One arm is tucked under his head, the other is draped over her waist, his fingertips moving over her bare back, gently applying pressure as he soothes her, sending her into a warm doze. The bedroom is quiet; the only noise is their soft breathing, and the rain hitting the window when the storm hits an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote it, I originally pictured Ariadne and Arthur. But as I went on, I pictured Dom trying to soothe his wife, and then I imagined Eames supporting Ari after a hard job. It could be any of them- that's why I didn't give them names.


End file.
